


Лучшая защита - ненападение

by Leytenator, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: У Гокудеры — новый заказ, у Цуны — новый статус. Они никогда не знали друг друга, но все меняется.





	Лучшая защита - ненападение

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Цуна x *YL!Гокудера

Кофе в JFK был дрянной; впрочем, куда хуже оказалось то, что перед отлетом Ури наотрез отказалась лезть обратно в коробочку, и кошку пришлось сдать в багажное отделение. Точнее, предстояло сдать через час — рейс задерживали.

На электронных часах в аэропорту высвечивались издевательские пять утра. Гокудера мрачно допивал вторую чашку капучино, то и дело машинально потирая оцарапанную ладонь. Пить на завтрак кофе с молочной пенкой было единственной привычкой, оставшейся из детства, той прошлой жизни, о которой он предпочел бы забыть. Черный кофе на вкус был так себе, хотя сегодня и капучино горчил: может, дело было в сигаретах, которых Гокудера выкурил многовато даже по собственным меркам. Может, в чем-то еще.

Он отставил чашку, потянулся и потер слипающиеся глаза. Нет, к чему врать себе — из всех детских привычек в его жизни прочно осела не одна, а две. Вторая гласила: не доверяй тем, кто тебе улыбается и предлагает все блага мира просто так.

Просто так ничего не бывает — это Гокудера уяснил слишком рано и хорошо в тот момент, когда узнал, что за его благополучие с неспешными утренними завтраками, славного пони, чистенькие костюмчики от семейного портного заплачено чересчур дорого: словами, которые остались невысказанными. Визгом шин по мокрому шоссе. Падением с обрыва.

Этот долг висел на нем уже пятнадцать лет. Гокудере нечем было его выплачивать, но он мог хотя бы не плодить проценты.

Новый заказчик не улыбался, связываясь с ним по телефону: Гокудера не видел его лица, но чувствовал в голосе ответное хорошо сдерживаемое напряжение, более или менее успешно скрываемое за показной благожелательностью. Заказчик и в самом деле желал ему блага: редчайшие технологии и любые расходники в обмен на систему защиты, каких еще не видел мир. Разумеется, Гокудера не ограничен в средствах.

Разумеется, кроме заказчика эту систему не должен получить никто.

«Вонгола» оседало на языке неприятным привкусом — вероятно, именно это слово и было источником раздражающей горечи, от которой не получалось избавиться. «Вонгола» и «Италия», конечно. Страна детства, страна прошлого, из которой Гокудера сбежал пятнадцать лет назад так ловко и так позорно поспешно: куда угодно, только бы подальше, на край земли и за край. Случайное судно в порту, случайный курс — Гокудера никогда не любил лишний риск, всегда предпочитая расчет, как в схемах и чертежах нового оружия, так и в жизни. Когда собственная вспыльчивость может похерить все планы, зачем помогать ей? Но в тот раз он рискнул и выиграл временную свободу не только от прошлого, но и от своего неоплатного долга. Выиграл время, чтобы стать сильнее и опытнее.

Конечно, он знал, что рано или поздно ему придется вернуться в Италию. Точнее, он должен будет это сделать, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своим страхам. Если удастся одновременно еще и получить неплохой гонорар и совершить прорыв в создании оружия на Пламени — а в своем успехе Гокудера не сомневался — то все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Вот только уснуть перед отлетом так и не удалось, да еще и Ури словно взбесилась, но Гокудера не винил ее: он давно понял, что животные из коробочек прекрасно чувствуют своих хозяев. Ему было не по себе, и он предпочел бы выпить пару стаканчиков чего покрепче вместо капучино, но напиваться с утра было бы попросту смешно. Гокудера повертел в руках смятую пачку сигарет, сделал глубокий вдох и медленно допил остывший кофе. Открыл лэптоп, в который раз просматривая информацию о Вонголе, которую сумел собрать сам — точнее, те крохи, которые самая сильная Семья Альянса оставила на виду.

Он усмехнулся, чувствуя, как дергается угол рта. Альянс, Семья — он все еще помнил эти слова. Но теперь они ничего не значили для него. Если бы сам черт явился и предложил создать оружие на Пламени, которому не будет равных, Гокудера бы согласился.

Савада Цунаеши не походил на черта, как и на главу мафии. Да что уж там, ни на что толковое он не был похож, и, глядя на слишком светлые для японца растрепанные волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, кривовато повязанный галстук и чересчур широко распахнутые и добрые глаза, Гокудера ощущал, как внутри нарастает глухое раздражение. Он не доверял Саваде: его спокойный и самую малость напряженный голос в телефонной трубке никак не вязался с внешним видом.

Гокудера поднялся из-за столика в кафе и побрел к стойке регистрации — наконец объявили его рейс.

— Черта с два вы с меня поимеете больше, чем я с вас, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, наклоняясь к переноске, и в этот момент та качнулась с издевательским мяуканьем и тут же стала легче.

Гокудера закатил глаза, быстро свернул к туалетам и тронул коробочку в нагрудном кармане рубашки. Выругался и поплелся сдавать багаж.

— Котик ждет в Италии? — широко улыбнулась ему девушка за стойкой, бросив взгляд на пустую переноску.

Гокудера молча дернул плечом, и она сникла, поспешно протянув ему посадочный талон. «Никто там меня не ждет», — хотел ответить Гокудера, но понимал, что это не так. Пусть на время, но он возвращался домой. И его там ждали.

Не сказать, чтобы эта мысль доставляла ему хоть какое-то удовольствие.

***

В Палермо шел дождь. Гокудера, протолкавшись сквозь поток вездесущих туристов, вышел под низкое серое небо. Подставил лицо под неприятную, теплую морось и огляделся. К нему, не торопясь, направлялся широкоплечий здоровяк в черном костюме и темных очках — и это под дождем-то. У странного Савады даже секьюрити были странными.

— Синьор Гокудера? — здоровяк протянул лапу к чемодану, — идите за мной.

В машине Гокудера немного расслабился. Если отвлечься на запах дорогой кожи и ненавязчивой отдушки и закрыть глаза, то можно вообразить, что ничего не изменилось. Просто очередной заказ от очередного клиента, просто мокрая трасса, а за окном не Сицилия, а знакомые, изъезженные и изученные вдоль и поперек Штаты. Но это было бы слабостью, нелепой попыткой сбежать после того, как явился сам, по доброй воле. Поэтому Гокудера рассеянно смотрел на проплывающие мимо улицы, площади, фонтаны, парки, особняки попроще, особняки побогаче и, как ни странно, почти ничего не чувствовал. Так бывает, когда слишком сильно и долго боишься чего-то. Оно происходит, и страх перегорает, не остается ни боли, ни радости, только гнетущее равнодушие

Особняк Вонголы Гокудера не замечал, пока машина не уперлась прямо в высокие кованые ворота. Огромный, раскинувшийся на пару миль не то парк, не то лес — хотя откуда в пригороде Палермо взяться настоящему лесу? — прикрывал его со всех сторон, а потом, перед самыми воротами, неожиданно расступался, обнажая дом и подъездную аллею.

Пока здоровяк доставал его чемодан из багажника, Гокудера успел осмотреться. На воротах было всего трое охранников, еще двое маячили неподалеку от входа. Ограда выглядела как музейный экспонат, а не как функциональное защитное приспособление. Решеток на окнах не было, а деревья росли слишком близко к дому. Кажется, Савада был первым, кто задумался об элементарной безопасности. До него здесь явно распоряжались фаталисты или самоуверенные идиоты.

Главная дверь, которую распахнул перед Гокудерой Берто, тоже не выглядела надежной. Снести ее можно было одной не слишком сильной волной Пламени, а при желании и сноровке и голыми руками.

Холл оказался неожиданно светлым. Яркий наборный паркет, тяжелые шторы, люстра из венецианского стекла, добавочные светильники по стенам, все блестело и переливалось так, что хотелось щуриться.

— Спасибо, Берто, дальше я сам.

Гокудера вскинул голову, услышал гулкое: «Да, босс», — и встретился взглядом с Савадой. Тот стоял на середине широкой лестницы, цепляясь одной рукой за перила, в неформальной рубашке с мягким воротом, без галстука, лохматый, невысокий, абсолютно не похожий на босса, не внушающий никакого почтения и уж тем более страха, и неуверенно улыбался углом рта. Даже синьором-то его назвать язык не поворачивался, но Гокудера сделал над собой усилие и двинулся навстречу.

— Синьор Савада.

— Да, я. Рад, что приехал. Хотелось бы без формальностей и без синьоров. Цуна.

Рукопожатие у него оказалось крепким и уверенным. Гокудера ответил тем же, отметив крупное кольцо на его пальце, одно из тех самых колец Вонголы, до сих пор считавшихся универсальным, так до конца и не изученным, лучшим оружием. Пожалуй, уже ради одного этого стоило перелететь океан.

— Гокудера.

— Пойдем, — кивнул Савада, безалаберно оборачиваясь незащищенной спиной, доля секунды — и на его месте мог бы оказаться труп, Гокудере бы хватило времени. — Покажу комнату и кабинет, я подумал, он тебе понадобится.

Гокудера негромко фыркнул ему в спину, сам толком не понимая, на что надеется — что его неодобрение пропустят мимо ушей или, наоборот, заметят.

Кабинет предсказуемо оказался слишком маленьким и дорого обставленным. Гокудера поморщился, разглядывая резные панели темного дерева на стенах и, коротко вздохнув, выдавил из себя:

— Подвал подойдет больше.

Савада, рассматривающий помещение с таким заинтересованным видом, будто сам впервые сюда вошел, вскинул на него глаза и улыбнулся. Гокудера не был уверен, что различил в его лице насмешку, но раздражение накатило само собой:

— Мне удобнее тестировать в процессе работы, к тому же, ее здесь непочатый край, это сразу видно. — Савада молчал, разглядывая его с вниманием и явным интересом, совсем как шторы и стены кабинета минуту назад, и Гокудера скрипнул зубами: — Не хочу бегать вверх-вниз по лестницам с оружием, — он усмехнулся, — да и спалить тут какой-нибудь раритетный стул не хочу. Я привык к условиям попроще.

Улыбка сошла с лица Савады, но оно осталось спокойным.

— Кури, если хочешь, — неожиданно произнес он, и Гокудера только сейчас понял, как же в самом деле чудовищно хочет закурить. Он вытащил из кармана смятую пачку, сжал зубами фильтр и с наслаждением затянулся. Выпустил дым в потолок и прошелся по комнате, машинально простукивая стены. — Ты проголодался, сейчас подадут завтрак. Твоя комната через стену — отдыхай, мы можем обсудить дела и позже. Мой кабинет в конце этажа.

Гокудера смерил его взглядом от макушки до блестящих носов ботинок и пожал плечами. Еще один богатенький мальчик, который возомнил себя крутым боссом после внезапной, но такой долгожданной смерти папаши или престарелого родственника. С такими он уже имел дело.

— Как скажешь. Работы много, я уже говорил, а ты платишь за мое время. Если думаешь, что я должен проваляться до вечера из-за таймджета, то ошибаешься.

— Я думаю, что ошибаешься ты, Гокудера, — ответил Савада с усталой улыбкой. Он подошел ближе, и Гокудера заметил, что лицо у него осунувшееся. — И, главным образом, насчет меня. Не ты один привык к условиям попроще, поверь мне. Я с удовольствием пообедал бы с тобой в пиццерии на набережной, но, к сожалению, не могу. Уверен, что кажусь тебе в лучшем случае выскочкой, в худшем — чьим-то сынком, получившим долгожданное наследство, — он обвел комнату взглядом и медленно покачал головой. — Я вырос там, где жизнь гораздо проще. И мне стоило больших усилий подготовиться к новой. Но я все равно оказался не готов, — добавил он тихо и снова посмотрел на Гокудеру слишком светлыми для азиата глазами.

Чересчур светлыми. От их пристального взгляда стало не по себе. Интересно, какие способности дает кольцо Вонголы своему обладателю? Ну не чтение же мыслей, это было бы попросту смешно, таких технологий на свете не существовало.

Или нет?

— Оно и видно, — фыркнул Гокудера, сдержав порыв отвернуться. — Знаешь, за сколько секунд можно снести ваши ворота вместе с охраной?

— Пока я здесь — ни за сколько.

Гокудера скривился, но предпочел промолчать. Он заозирался в поисках пепельницы, и Савада тут же подошел к массивному столу и вытащил ее из ящика, протянул ему. Гокудера затушил окурок и резко опустил ее на стол.

— Ну, значит, самое время выставить тебя отсюда, чтобы проверить, как долго здесь все продержится.

— От меня не так просто избавиться, — рассмеялся Савада, но в лице у него что-то дрогнуло, и Гокудера не смог найтись с ответом. — Даже такому профессионалу, как ты. Ну, по крайней мере, я надеюсь. Отдыхай, — снова сказал он. — Позавтракай, уверен, в самолете кормили просто кошмарно и было невозможно заснуть.

— С чего бы такая уверенность? — лениво спросил Гокудера, лихорадочно перебирая в памяти лица людей в самолете. Его «вели» из Штатов? Проверяли, не перехватит ли кто из конкурентов? То есть считали таким слабаком, что ли? Да этому Саваде на себя бы посмотреть!

— Интуиция, — просто ответил тот и немного неловко взъерошил волосы, сразу показавшись младше.

Потом усмехнулся, и секундное ощущение ушло — перед Гокудерой стоял пусть на редкость странный и нелепый, но все же точно уверенный в своих действиях человек. Пожалуй, теперь и в самом деле стало интересно, что представляет собой не только заказ, но и сам заказчик.

— И она говорит мне, что мы с тобой сработаемся, — добавил Савада и вышел из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

***

Завтрак остывал на столе. Гокудера поднял крышку с одной из тарелок, посмотрел на горячие сэндвичи и поморщился — есть не хотелось, а свободное время можно было потратить с большей пользой.

Синьор Армонио, тот еще прохвост, ходящий у Гокудеры в давних должниках, не подвел: база обновлялась исправно и новый пароль приняла. О Вонголе там было не так уж много, эта Семья умела хранить свои секреты, ни в прессу, ни в полицию не просачивалось почти ничего важного, но Гокудера всегда обращал внимание на детали, из них при желании можно было достроить полноценную картину и узнать гораздо больше, чем тебе хотели сообщить.

Прежний Дон — ТимотеоВонгола — скоропостижно скончался полтора месяца назад. Его смерти не ждал никто, и особенно, кажется, наследник. На смазанных, нечетких фотографиях, самых первых после печального известия и явно сделанных не официально, ЦунаешиСавада выглядел каким угодно, только не довольным свалившимся на него счастьем в виде звания босса крупнейшей мафиозной семьи. Тимотео не был ему ни дядюшкой, ни дедушкой, ни отцом. Как ни старался, Гокудера так и не смог отследить их родство, для этого надо было копать глубже, подключать дополнительные базы, запрашивать доступ и светиться, привлекая внимание не только своих осведомителей, но и самой Вонголы. Гокудера понятия не имел, чем это может закончиться, и рисковать не собирался.

Зато удалось выяснить, что насчет жизни попрощеСавада не врал. На Сицилии он объявился всего пять лет назад, да и то не жил здесь постоянно — регулярно мотался в свою Японию, в какой-то захудалый городишко, который и на картах найти было сложно. Там родился, там же закончил школу, ничего подозрительного или интересного, обычный пацан, который непонятно как вляпался в Вонголу.

Гокудера барабанил по клавишам, злился, потому что не находил ничего, совсем ничего подозрительного, а в глазах уже рябило от дурацких непрофессиональных фоток, с которых на него неизменно смотрел самый обычный пацан с добрыми глазами. Мафия? Какая нахрен мафия с таким лицом? Картина не складывалась, хоть тресни, и в конце концов Гокудера, выругавшись, плюнул, вышел из базы, стер всю историю за последние несколько дней и, взяв уже холодный кофе, отошел к окну — курить.

Власть на Сицилии делили между собой семьи Альянса, Вонгола возглавляла его с незапамятных времен, и очень многим это не нравилось. Связываться в открытую вряд ли кто-то рискнул бы, а вот действовать исподтишка, в смутное время, когда прежний Дон мертв, а настоящий еще не зарекомендовал себя ни серьезным противником, ни достойным лидером — запросто. Судя по заказу Савады, он это отлично понимал и готовился к нападению. Все, что требовалось от Гокудеры — сделать свою работу, то есть всего-то: заняться тем, что он любил, в чем разбирался гораздо лучше, чем во всей этой подковерной мафиозной возне, получить вознаграждение и свалить. Так какая разница, кто, за что и как именно при первой возможности вцепится Саваде в горло? Главное, чтобы это случилось не по его вине, не из-за косяков защиты и оружия. На остальное ему должно быть плевать.

Он размял окурок в пепельнице, снял пиджак, развязал галстук и все-таки взял сэндвич. Еще десять минут до конца часа безделья, который он себе выделил, потом дверь в конце коридора, Савада, тщательный осмотр всего особняка и дальше по обстоятельствам. Гокудера пока даже не представлял, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы сделать из этого дома настоящую крепость с бастионами, но работать он планировал быстро. Интуиция или простая логика, но Гокудера был уверен, что нельзя терять ни секунды: полтора месяца — достаточный срок, чтобы разработать и подготовить толковое нападение на кого угодно.

***

Вопреки ожиданиям, Савада оказался все же не настолько идиотом, чтобы предоставить ему полную свободу передвижения по особняку — хотя с него сталось бы. Завидев Гокудеру на пороге кабинета, он отложил бумаги в сторону, поднялся и пошел показывать ему дом так охотно и послушно, что Гокудера в который раз подумал: гонорар можно было требовать и побольше.

Начали с нижних этажей: в подвале предсказуемо оказалась комната охраны с мониторами видеонаблюдения. Гокудера про себя прикинул, что камер на территории дома и парка слишком много, впрочем, часть из них можно было использовать, переделав и включив в будущую систему защиты. Так даже лучше: когда оружие не выглядит как оружие, застать врасплох нападающих куда проще.

Оружейная тоже нашлась внизу — запас был внушительным, и Гокудера только хмыкнул.  
Как и планировалось, ему предстояло сосредоточиться в первую очередь на защитной технике, которая помогла бы отразить любые виды атак — в том числе, на разном типе Пламени, не зря же он был одним из немногих в мире спецов, способных управиться почти с каждым из них. Нападение отходило на десятый план, и причины для этого Гокудера не видел. Ну, разве что, кроме самоуверенности Савады. «Пока я здесь — ни за сколько», вспомнил он и фыркнул, искоса поглядывая на того.

Рядом соружейной была комната для стрельбы и еще одно помещение, которое Гокудера сразу же решил прибрать к рукам. Стены в нем выглядели так, словно сохранили следы давнего пожара и пары ударов бульдозером. Значит, выстоят и против его «малышек».

Закончив с осмотром подвалов, поднялись наверх, и Гокудера на мгновение замер посреди холла, прикрыв глаза. Наверное, все старые боссы мафии отличались одним и тем же хреновым вкусом и непомерной жаждой роскоши. Или просто заказывали дома у одного оформителя.

Он открыл глаза и, не обращая внимания на уставившегося на него Саваду, пошел наверх по широкой лестнице, старательно игнорируя мелодию в ушах, которая звучала как наяву. Да, в просторных холлах со сверкающей люстрой так здорово устраивать банкеты и играть на фортепьяно — под высоким потолком отлично разлетается звук.

— На первом этаже комнаты прислуги, — быстро проговорил Савада ему в спину, и Гокудера отрезал:

— Я знаю. — Он остановился в начале длинного коридора, вздохнул и повернулся, постаравшись взять себя в руки. — Бывал в таких домах. Ты ничего не менял в планировке?

Савада покачал головой.

— Я ждал тебя.

Он моргнул и вдруг отвел глаза. Гокудера закусил губу, сам не понимая, отчего внутри нарастает кипучей волной раздражение.

— Мне нужно будет два дня на то, чтобы подготовить план системы для дома и территории. Максимум — три. Одобряешь смету — заказываем материалы, и я приступаю к работе.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Савада. — По рукам. Про помещение для тестов я помню — можешь использовать зал рядом со стрельбищем, там укрепленные стены.

Гокудера хотел было уже распрощаться и пойти в свою комнату, но тот продолжил:

— Если не против, я хотел бы обсудить с тобой кое-какие рабочие моменты за ужином. Часов в восемь, хорошо? В моем кабинете. Или я попрошу накрыть в столовой...

— Кабинет сойдет.

Савада улыбнулся.

— Можешь захватить свое животное. Я видел в руках у Берто переноску. Это же кошка? Я боюсь собак, — сообщил он без тени смущения, и Гокудера скривился.

— После встречи с ней ты начнешь их любить, — пообещал он, и Савада рассмеялся так заразительно, что Гокудера едва сдержался, чтобы не присоединиться к нему.

 

***

Ужин Гокудера чуть не пропустил, так увлекся предварительной схемой системы, что даже не понял, когда за окнами стемнело. Хорошо, что додумался поставить напоминалку. Телефон звякнул без пяти восемь. Пришлось спешно рыться в чемодане, натягивать свежую рубашку, метаться по комнате и кабинету в поисках коробочки, которая, конечно, оказалась в кармане пиджака, орать на озверевшую после долгой неволи Ури, хватать ее за шкирку, рискуя напороться на когти и зубы, и нести по коридору, крепко прижав к себе.

— Тихо ты. Дойдем до места — покормлю, — прошипел Гокудера и ухмыльнулся, услышав утробное недовольное ворчание, которое с каждой секундой нарастало. Савада хотел животное — он получит животное.

К восьми он, конечно, не успел. Савада уже сидел за накрытым столом, но к еде не прикасался — ждал. Гокудера на секунду остановился в дверях, и Ури не подвела — взвыла, вывернулась из-под руки, впившись напоследок всеми когтями в кожу, и, в гигантском прыжке преодолев не меньше половины кабинета, приземлилась на пол. Выгнулась, вздыбив шерсть, и снова заорала.

— Знакомься, — устало сказал Гокудера. — Это Ури. Неуправляемое животное, которое нельзя пускать в приличную компанию. Пока не поздно, лучше выставить ее отсюда. Не могу ручаться, что здесь останется хоть одна целая тарелка или не разодранная штора.

— Давай считать, что я не приличная компания, — быстро сказал Савада, неотрывно глядя на Ури. — Но если она возьмется за тарелки, мы рискуем остаться без ужина, поэтому садись.

Ури под его взглядом орать и шипеть на удивление перестала. Только настороженно поставила уши торчком, подобралась, припала к полу и медленно поползла к Саваде.

— Натс, выходи уже, — негромко сказал тот. — К тебе гости.

Гокудера приподнял бровь, но вслух удивиться не успел: неловко обогнув стол, навстречу Ури на мягких небольших лапах вышло что-то мелкое, рыжее и гривастое.

— Это Натс, — объяснил очевидное Савада и взглянул почти что с вызовом и в то же время с плохо скрываемым весельем: он, конечно, знал, какое впечатление мог произвести этот недо-лев и, похоже, ждал то ли презрения, то ли насмешки. Но Гокудера только растерянно покачал головой: Ури тоже была мелкой, но это не делало ее слабой.

Львенок Савады переливался от пропитавшего его Пламени, глаза светились яркой рыжиной, и силы в этом комке шерсти было побольше, чем в целой армии с кольцами класса А.

Ури подползла еще ближе и замерла, вглядываясь и внюхиваясь в приближающегося Натса. Тот опасливо поводил ушами, но шел к ней с завидной храбростью. Гокудера покосился на Саваду. Тот смотрел на львенка с такой гордостью и нежностью, что стало не по себе. Гокудера тряхнул головой, намеренно громко отодвинул стул и сел. Ни животные, ни Савада не обратили на него внимания.

Волнение Ури Гокудера ощущал даже не глядя на нее. Она видела сильного соперника, но не чувствовала угрозы, это было неправильно и страшно раздражало. И Гокудера отлично ее понимал. Савада не был соперником, он был заказчиком, работодателем на время, но он был боссом Вонголы, а вел себя как… как не босс, и от него тоже не исходило никакой угрозы. Либо так, либо Гокудера совсем потерял нюх и бдительность, а значит, ему пора уйти в отставку и собирать пазлы, а не обеспечивать клиентам безопасность. И раздражение — это еще слишком мягко сказано.

Натс подошел к Ури почти вплотную, фыркнул, мяукнул как-то совсем по-кошачьи и вдруг упал на бок, мягко перекатился на спину, подставляя изумленной Ури беззащитное пузо. Совсем как его хозяин недавно подставлял спину. Гокудера напрягся, готовый вскакивать и разнимать сцепившийся клубок, и вздрогнул, когда Савада накрыл его руку своей.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он тихо. — Это беспроигрышная тактика Натса.

«И твоя», — подумал Гокудера, с трудом разжимая кулак со скомканной салфеткой.

— Рискованно, — сказал он сипло и откашлялся, глядя, как Ури недоверчиво обходит Натса со всех сторон, трогает лапой, приглядывается к нему, как к опасному психу. Он отвернулся, впервые за много лет чувствуя что-то очень похожее на смущение. Натс отлично знал, что делал. И, кажется, не только Натс.

Савада, как ни в чем не бывало, положил себе в тарелку салат и разлил по бокалам вино.

— За знакомство?

Гокудера кивнул и выпил, отдавая должное и вину, и ужину. Савада тоже ел молча. И заговорил, только когда налил по второму бокалу:

— Я рад, что ты смог приехать сразу. Сейчас дом пустой, только охрана, приходящая обслуга и я. Но через пару недель вернутся мои хранители, мои друзья. Семья. Все, что мне нужно, — чтобы здесь, а желательно и везде, они были в безопасности. Слишком многого хочу, я знаю, но… — он вздохнул, отложил вилку и крепко сплел пальцы в замок. Он был абсолютно спокоен: голос, глаза, поза, — и только побелевшие от напряжения костяшки портили картину. — Но ведь стоит попытаться, да?

Дальше снова молчали, но через какое-то время Гокудера не выдержал, отложил вилку с ножом и медленно проговорил, уставившись на беснующихся на ковре животных — те явно вошли во вкус неожиданного развлечения и охотно валяли дурака в показательной, пусть и несколько ленивой потасовке:

— Так. Давай начистоту. Сколько у нас времени? — Савада открыл было рот, но Гокудера перебил его: — Только не надо этой чуши про две недели, — он поморщился. — Назови мне реальный срок, к которому мы, — он кашлянул и нахмурился, злясь на себя за оговорку, — ты и твой дом должны быть готовы к... гостям. Неделя? Пять дней?

— А ты мог бы справиться за пять дней? — спросил Савада с усталой и несколько натянутой улыбкой, и Гокудера раздраженно тряхнул головой, потом полез в карман за резинкой и быстро перетянул волосы в хвост, стараясь не обращать внимания на пристальный взгляд Савады.

— Мог бы. Но тогда надо было с самого начала оговаривать другую цену, — отрезал он.

— Считай, что я на нее согласен.

Гокудере многого стоило не выматериться вслух.

— На твоем месте я бы начал с этого момента называть реальные сроки. И мотивы, — заявил он. — Мне нет дела до ваших разборок, я просто хочу, чтобы мою работу не угробили еще не завершенной, знаешь ли. И мою репутацию заодно.

— Ты ведь и вправду мог бы быть на моем месте, — улыбнулся Савада, и Гокудера почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица и занемели сжатые губы. Он медленно поднялся из-за стола. — Извини, — быстро проговорил Савада, тоже побледнев. Ури отошла от Натса, выгнула спину и зашипела, широко разинув пасть. — Я сказал, не подумав. Прости. Давай вернемся к делам.

— Завтра я принесу тебе предварительную схему для верхних этажей, — сказал Гокудера, глядя в стол. Он подошел к животным и, не обращая внимания на метящие в глаза когти, подхватил с пола разъяренную Ури.

Уже на пороге он сделал глубокий вдох и обернулся. Савада так и стоял за столом, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Натс прятался за его ногу, жалобно и противно мяукая.

— Я сейчас на своем месте, — тихо сказал Гокудера. — А вот насчет тебя не уверен. Хотя, судя по тому, что своих друзей ты отослал в безопасное место, а врагов ждешь в компании малознакомого человека, которого не жалко пустить в расход при случае, — ты уже делаешь успехи. Продолжай в том же духе и станешь классным боссом. Куда уж мне до тебя.

Он пошел в свой кабинет, с каждым шагом все больше жалея о глупой вспышке, но на середине коридора его нагнал Савада. Положил руку на плечо и крепко сжал, развернув к себе.

— Ты ошибаешься, — тихо сказал он. — Мои хранители на задании, им хватает дел. А за твою безопасность я готов отвечать головой. Идем, — он криво улыбнулся и потянул его за руку к лестнице.

— Куда? — мрачно поинтересовался Гокудера.

— На подземный полигон. Я покажу тебе нынешнюю систему защиты Вонголы, — ответил Савада с куда более искренней и веселой усмешкой. Он полез в карман и достал из него совершенно дурацкие вязаные варежки.

Увидев их, Ури пришла в полный восторг, и Гокудера мстительно помедлил с минуту, прежде чем отцепить ее от Савады.

***

Все, что было потом, воспринималось как набор ярких, живых слайдов, как будто Гокудера смотрел со стороны, но поверить и осознать себя частью этой реальности получилось не сразу.

Сначала долгий спуск туда, где Гокудера еще не был. Укрепленные стены, массивные металлические двери, с лязгом отрезающие их от лестницы. В таком бункере можно было выдержать практически любую атаку снаружи, а внутри — запереть целую армию. Гокудера на автомате потрогал стены — дорогая расходка, но стоящая — глушит Пламя, нейтрализует звуки, и тем более не поддается механическим ударам.

Потом Гокудера увидел тот самый полигон — огромное пустое помещение, в котором не было слышно ни шагов, ни эха. Савада, оставив его у входа, прошел вглубь, набрал какой-то код на приборной панели в стене и, не торопясь, надел варежки. Гокудера, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за ним — ничего особенного он не ждал, и все-таки в глубине души теплилось что-то вроде профессионального интереса, хотя он бы предпочел посмотреть на кольцо Вонголы в действии, а не на этого странного босса в вязаных варежках.

Прошло, наверное, несколько минут полной тишины. Даже Ури притихла, устроившись на плече. Савада стоял, не двигаясь. Гокудера не видел его лица, лишь затылок и напряженную спину. И только когда мысль, что он здесь зря тратит время вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, окончательно сформировалась и Гокудера начал терять терпение, что-то пронзительно пискнуло, пол под ногами дрогнул и начался хаос.

Он не помнил, когда зажег кольца, но ярким, сильным пламенем горели все пять, а Гокудера молча стискивал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Убедить себя, что все это просто машины, отличные механизмы под отличными иллюзиями, удалось не сразу.

Непробиваемые стены трескались и разламывались под напором. Все грохотало, тряслось, полыхало и искрило. Здесь были животные, их хозяева, оружие на Пламени и оружие без Пламени. Невероятное количество атак, одиночных, комбинированных; свистели пули, рвались брошенные гранаты, воздух разрывали вспышки молний, по полу клубился туман, из которого лезли уродливые щупальца с клыками. И посреди этой дикой фантасмагории был Савада. Гокудера видел его, знал, что это он, но разглядеть человека в огненном вихре не удавалось. Гокудера вглядывался до рези в глазах. Саваду накрывало то одной, то другой атакой снова и снова. Он скрывался на пару мгновений под очередной кучей нападавших и появлялся опять.

Гокудера дернулся, когда на ногу навалилось что-то теплое. Глянул вниз, готовясь напасть, и увидел Натса. Тот улегся прямо на его ботинок, посмотрел на Гокудеру, задрав вверх морду, и от души зевнул.

— Помог бы лучше, — раздраженно сказал Гокудера, но спихивать его не стал, продолжая следить за Савадой. Мгновенная реакция, скорость, отточенные, четкие движения — это все, что он мог отследить издалека. Он не знал, сколько это длилось, и не знал, почему так реагирует на пусть необычный, чересчур реальный, но все-таки тренажер: от желания заорать и самому ввязаться в драку сводило челюсти, и сердце частило, как от хорошей дозы адреналина.

Спина под рубашкой взмокла, и Гокудера отчетливо ощущал лопатками ледяную стену. Он попытался погасить свои кольца — слабые, но лучшие из того, на что он мог рассчитывать, не принадлежа ни к какой Семье и никому не служа — но не вышло. Пламя в нем будто жило собственной жизнью, оно горело ровно и ярко, а Гокудеру трясло от невозможности сделать хоть что-то.

Когда Савада взлетел, Гокудера непонятно как понял, что это конец. Подходящий финал для такого зрелищного представления. Он видел ослепительный свет, который разрастался, распухал, охватывая собой все вокруг, а потом пламя хлынуло вниз. Савада атаковал, и Гокудера мог бы поклясться, что не выйдет отсюда живым. Потому что под такой мощью не выживают. Под таким огнем плавится даже камень, не то что какие-то ткани и кости.

Он закрыл глаза всего на секунду, и все кончилось.

Пол был усеян обгоревшими трупами, иллюзии вокруг них медленно таяли, и Гокудера видел металлические костяки и искрящие провода. Савада шел к нему, перешагивая через них, взмокший, но довольный, и смотрел вопросительно. Варежки небрежно торчали из нагрудного кармана, и Гокудере непреодолимо захотелось дотронуться до них, понять, какая сила делает из обычной невзрачной пряжи такое оружие. Хотя отвечать на этот вопрос не было нужды, он и так знал ответ.

— Вот, собственно, и все, — Савада пожал плечами, он явно чувствовал себя неловко, и Гокудеру это злило: он то ли не понимал, то ли стеснялся того, что только что показал, но чего в Саваде точно не было, так это самодовольства и вполне оправданной гордости. — Другой защиты у Вонголы нет. Пока нет, — добавил Савада и, опустившись на корточки, потянулся к своему львенку.

— Это было… ярко, — хрипло сказал Гокудера. — Хороший тренажер.

— Уже двенадцатый. Какими бы прочными не были материалы, рано или поздно они выходят из строя. Да и раньше было больше атак с воздуха. Потом стало понятно, что этого не хватает, потому что в прямом бою я беспомощен как младенец.

— Ну, сейчас я бы не назвал тебя беспомощным.

Савада покачал головой, подхватил Натса и поднялся.

— Этого мало. Я не могу быть везде одновременно. Как бы ни старался, у меня остаются слепые зоны. — Он почесал Натса за ухом и поднял голову: — Но хватит, чтобы защитить тех, кто сейчас в доме. Хватит ведь? Скажи, Гокудера, этого достаточно, чтобы ты спокойно работал и не думал, что тебя «пустят в расход» при первом намеке на опасность?

— Да. — Это все, что получилось сказать, но большего Савада и не требовал. Просто кивнул и пошел к выходу.

 

***

Первой линией обороны стали иллюзии. Откровенно говоря, Гокудера терпеть не мог работать с оружием на Пламени Тумана, потому что помимо Неба это была единственная неподвластная ему сила. Но Савада упрямо считал, что против обычных людей, случайно забредших сюда, или воров, решивших поживиться чем-то в особняке, использовать слишком мощное оружие будет лишней жестокостью, поэтому защита прилегающей к ограде особняка наружной территории была на редкость гуманной.

Активировать ее Гокудера мог бы и сам, но, сцепив зубы, согласился с резонным предложением Савады воспользоваться силами его хранителя. Судя по тому, что ловушки заработали спустя четверть часа после того, как Савада скрылся в своем кабинете, с подчиненными ему и в самом деле повезло. А вот с их характером — вряд ли, потому что сопровождавшийГокудеру на обходе территории Савада выглядел на редкость бледным и ощутимо дергался, стоило с ним заговорить. Вскоре Гокудера решил забить на объяснения и быстро закончил проверку, стараясь не обращать внимания на его пристальный взгляд.

Дальше он уже ни от кого не зависел, и работа пошла веселей — если, конечно, разработку самой мощной за всю карьеру системы, способной уложить сотни людей разом, можно было считать веселой. Но, странное дело, настроение у Гокудеры с каждым днем становилось все лучше. Может, сказывалось то, что он впервые был действительно не ограничен в средствах — предыдущие заказчики, любившие похваляться несметными богатствами, на поверку часто оказывались теми еще пустословами. А Савада был честен с ним настолько, что порой становилось просто смешно и неловко, но чужое доверие было действительно приятно, чего уж. А может, сработало то, что в особняке Вонголы Гокудера, к огромному удивлению, чувствовал себя не заваленным работой по уши, а будто на заслуженном отдыхе в парке развлечений.

Предварительные схемы на территорию и дом Савада одобрил без малейших сомнений, и Гокудера чувствовал, как с каждым днем разгорается внутри азарт — это пламя не было похоже на то, что давали кольца, но полыхало в полную силу.

Ураган и Грозу лучше было использовать на открытой территории, и Гокудера проводил дни за тестированием очередной партии техники, бесконечно модифицируя и улучшая — подземный зал пришелся как нельзя кстати, иначе, с усмешкой думал Гокудера, от парка Савады могло в один прекрасный момент не остаться камня на камне.

С системой-тренажером он разобрался довольно быстро, и, прикинув стоимость проделанной работы, только покачал головой. Чем больше времени он проводил здесь, тем чаще задумывался над тем, почему для разработки защиты наняли именно его. Специалистов уровня Гокудеры, способных работать сразу с пятью типами Пламени, были считанные единицы, но, тем не менее, он не был ни самым опытным, ни самым известным. Раз за разом он думал спросить Саваду об этом напрямую, но тот всегда встречал его очередной кипой смет и вопросов, как именно устроено то или иное приспособление или оружие, и Гокудера охотно пускался в объяснения, не забывая опустошать тарелки.

Единственные рамки, которые Савада устанавливал, касались не работы: еще в самый первый вечер в особняке он заявил с уже ставшей привычной улыбкой, в которой смущение странным образом мешалось с уверенностью, что хотел бы предложить обсуждать работу за едой.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что за делами мы оба забываем поесть вовремя, — усмехнулся Савада и продолжил: — А так хотя бы один из нас точно вспомнит.

— Ури никогда не забывает, можешь мне поверить, — хмыкнул Гокудера и, немного подумав, кивнул. — Ладно. Не оправдывайся: я понимаю, что Небу надо обо всех заботиться, а кроме меня жертв поблизости пока что нет.

Обедать и ужинать с Савадой было и в самом деле неплохо: он расспрашивал Гокудеру с явным интересом, а у Ури появилась компания для сумасбродства, и можно было не опасаться, что в твою тарелку с супом в любой момент может плюхнуться орущий комок шерсти. Отчеты о проделанной работе Савада слушал внимательно и постоянно задавал вопросы, которые более чем ясно дали понять Гокудере, что перед ним полный профан в технике. После очередного он не выдержал и сообщил об этом Саваде, но тот только рассмеялся.

— Я всегда был худшим в классе по физике. И математике. И химии, — добавил он и покачал головой. — Придется наверстывать ускоренными методами.

— Или просто не лезть в мою работу, — пробурчал под нос Гокудера, прекрасно понимая, что требует невозможного. — Для щитов Солнца привезут материалы только завтра с утра. Я думал немного поковыряться в твоем тренажере после обеда. Если ты не против, — добавил он осторожно, но Савада на удивление легко согласился.

— Да, конечно. Выбирай подходящую программу и тренируйся сколько нужно, — он улыбнулся. — Уложить пару десятков иллюзий отлично помогает прочистить голову в конце дня.

— Я не наемник. Я конструктор.

Савада склонил голову набок.

— Можно спросить, почему? Ты же делаешь отличное оружие.

— Вот именно, — Гокудера поднялся из-за стола и подозвал нежившуюся на ковре Ури. — Мне вполне хватает трупов, которые остаются после него, чтобы оставлять их еще и после себя.

— Я понимаю, — негромко ответил Савада, и в его глазах было что-то настолько искреннее и неприятное, что Гокудера поспешил выйти.

Он провел на полигоне полтора часа, тестируя новую защиту от атак Урагана, пока его не приложило очередным взрывом так, что рубашка начала тлеть. Он стащил ее с плеч, чертыхаясь, вырубил все системы и побрел наверх, прикидывая, что стоит подкрутить в защите. Долго стоял под горячим душем, чувствуя, как по телу разливается усталость и тепло. Это было хорошее чувство.

Он не глядя вытащил из чемодана футболку и джинсы, натянул их и сразу же сел за стол, чтобы внести поправки в расчеты. Когда раздался стук в дверь, Гокудера размял шею и, бросив быстрый взгляд на мобильник, понял, что просидел так дольше двух часов. Он откинул с лица не высохшие до конца волосы, быстро прочесал их пальцами и пошел к двери.

— Понимаю, что не вовремя, но ужин много времени не отнимет. Я тоже, — сказал Савада и вдруг шагнул ближе, быстро поднял руку и убрал упрямо падающую на глаза Гокудере прядь. Тот фыркнул и едва подавил желание сделать так же — вечно торчащие в разные стороны волосы Савады вызывали желание то ли дернуть за них, то ли пригладить. Вблизи стало заметно, что глаза у него покрасневшие от усталости, под ними залегли тени. Савада отвел взгляд первым и потер переносицу. — Любишь панк-рок? — спросил он, кивнув на футболку, и Гокудера ответил раньше, чем подумал:

— Классику больше. Мама хорошо играла.

Он осекся и стиснул кулаки, физически ощущая, как его захлестывает злость на себя за совершенно неуместную откровенность. У Савады нахватался кретинских привычек, не иначе. Тот, видимо, тоже ее почувствовал, потому что перестал улыбаться и отступил на шаг.

— Понятно. Жду тебя в кабинете, мне правда интересно, как прошло на полигоне.

Гокудера сел обратно за стол и уставился на расчеты. На то, чтобы взять себя в руки, ушло полчаса, за которые он закончил обновлять схему и успокоился. Собрав бумаги, он добрел до конца этажа, постучал для формы пару раз и, не дождавшись ответа, зашел в кабинет.

Савада спал, откинув голову на спинку кресла, настолько глубоко, что казался восковой фигурой. Во сне он выглядел младше и почти не вызывал раздражения. Гокудера посмотрел на неподвижно лежащие на коленях узкие ладони, шею с острым кадыком в вороте рубашки, недовольно потоптался на пороге и, преодолев искушение нарушить тишину и пожелать спокойной ночи в полный голос, перехватил со стола блюдо с фруктами и бутылку с водой. Потом медленно опустил, чувствуя, как тишина обволакивает его.

У Гокудеры занемели кончики пальцев. Он подошел к Саваде ближе и дотронулся до его ладони, с ужасом понимая, что даже по сравнению с собственными вечно ледяными руками кожа на ней слишком холодная. На столе стояла пустая тарелка и наполовину полный стакан с соком, Гокудера осторожно поднял его и принюхался, чувствуя горечь во рту. Совершенно беспомощен в ближнем бою. Конечно.

— Дурак, — прошептал он со злостью и страхом, прижал пальцы к шее Савады и прикрыл глаза. — Дурак, только попробуй. — Он задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоить собственный бешено частящий пульс и поймать отголосок чужого. Когда тот все-таки тронул кончики пальцев, Гокудера открыл глаза и увидел, как Савада смотрит на него сонно, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— Извини. Уснул, — проговорил он немного хрипло и облизал губы, потом посмотрел ему в лицо внимательней, перевел взгляд на стакан и вздрогнул. — Гокудера?

Гокудера поставил его обратно на стол и понял, что все еще прижимает ладонь к шее Савады. Когда он хотел убрать ее, тот осторожно перехватил его запястье и поднялся на ноги.

— Извини, — повторил он тихо, и Гокудера не успел спросить, за что, потому что Савада шагнул к нему вплотную и произнес: — И за это тоже, — а потом мягко коснулся губами его рта.

Они были горячие и сладкие от сока. Гокудера хрипло выдохнул, чувствуя, как от Савады исходит ровное, с каждой секундой становящееся сильнее и жарче тепло. Он стиснул ладони на краю стола, оглушенный нахлынувшими эмоциями, не понимая, что хочет сделать — оттолкнуть Саваду или так и стоять, ничего не предпринимая, но в этот момент тот оторвался от его рта, застыл, широко распахнув глаза, и закричал:

— Ложись!

Ударной волной их накрыло под столом. Гокудера пришел в себя первым и, быстро поднявшись на ноги, убедился, что стекла целы.

— Защита, твою мать, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Никакой атаки, одна защита! Надо было сразу тебя послать, ненормальный придурок, — Гокудера наткнулся на сияющий взгляд Савады и заткнулся, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к лицу. И не только. — Я на полигон, — отрезал он, — попытаюсь перенастроить систему на внешнее воздействие. Пусть эти кретины потренируются.

— Ты не обязан защищать дом, — сказал Савада, но Гокудера раздраженно перебил, стараясь не смотреть на его улыбающиеся губы:

— Я и не собираюсь! Мне положить на вашу Вонголу. Они похерили мою работу — вот на это мне не положить!

***

Пока добежал до полигона, раз десять порадовался, что разобрался со всеми настройками и программами тренажера, и раз двадцать пожалел, что не успел установить щиты Солнца. Без них приходилось рассчитывать только на собственное Облако. Пусть не усилить, но хотя бы размножить иллюзии с помощью первого, туманного, слоя, и можно будет немного расслабиться, вылезти отсюда и посмотреть, что творится снаружи.

Он быстро загрузил одну из средних по мощности и количеству врагов программу и, чертыхаясь, полез глубже. Надо было перенастроить периметр нападения, задать координаты особняка, а не этого бункера, а потом расширить, привязывая ботов, как называл своих роботов Савада, к воротам и ограде, включить подпитку пламенем Тумана, добавить Облака…

По монитору ползли бесконечные ряды цифр, мигала и пищала, загружаясь, очередная поправка к программе. Гокудера щурился, сжимал зубы, от напряжения слезились глаза, облачное кольцо на пальце раскалилось до легкой боли. Текли секунды, и Гокудера чувствовал каждую. Он не знал, что происходит наверху, и это бесило, мешая полностью сосредоточиться на деле. Работать вслепую — то еще удовольствие, но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы сидеть тут отрезанным от мира. Чертов Савада с его идиотской обороной, чертов бункер, в котором ни хрена не слышно. Даже если дом сравняют с землей, снесут к гребаной бабушке и размажут Саваду тонким слоем по развалинам, он не услышит ни звука. Не узнает и не… Гокудера тряс головой и матерился, отгоняя лишние мысли. Он не мог позволить себе отвлечься. Не мог даже сунуть в зубы сигарету, хотя курить хотелось так, что хоть вой.

Последние координаты. Ворота. Подъездная аллея.

Гокудера ввел цифры, отправляя десяток ботов к парадному входу в дом, последний раз ударил по клавишам и бросился обратно.

Ступени двоились перед глазами и никак не кончались. Чем ближе к поверхности, тем острее становился страх прийти слишком поздно, не успеть. Это было даже смешно — если не справился Савада, то уж ему-то и подавно делать там нечего, но Гокудера не мог ни рассмеяться, ни успокоиться. Он даже думать рационально не мог, и все аргументы вроде надежного первого уровня системы, которая не впустит внутрь так просто, и отосланных на помощь ботов, и самого Савады с его невероятным Пламенем, не отменяли страха, почти паники, от которой пережимало горло и отказывали мозги. Небу надо всех защищать, но кто, твою мать, защитит Небо? И где носит его хранителей? Сколько их у него? Шесть штук? И все, как один, наверняка тупые кретины.

Он выскочил в холл — целый, залитый светом от пола до потолка, пустой. Пронесся через него к двери, распахнул и чуть не налетел на Саваду, который стоял прямо за ней. Пламя на его перчатках, ровное, сильное, горело ярко, разрывая темень оранжевыми всполохами. Гокудера прищурился. Ворота все-таки снесли, идиоты наверняка обрадовались, когда так просто ввалились на территорию Вонголы. Он ухмыльнулся — сюрприз ждал их всего в нескольких шагах, и они отлично попались. Сейчас в выломанном проеме копошились боты, раздавались выстрелы, крики, вспыхивало Пламя. Но ни один из ночных гостей не прошел сквозь защиту. Даже через первый слой.

Облегчение накатило с запозданием, зато такой жаркой, удушливой волной, что Гокудера оперся о косяк, пережидая.

— С этими проблем больше не будет, — сказал Савада, не оборачиваясь, и Пламя на перчатках погасло. Гокудера посмотрел на него, только теперь замечая серые разводы и подпалины на рубашке и чувствуя едкий запах горелого от волос.

Савада, почувствовав взгляд, обернулся. Объяснил, будто оправдываясь:

— Пришлось встретить. Неприлично отсиживаться в кабинете, когда гости на пороге, — и добавил, помолчав: — Я отозвал охрану, когда появились боты. И сам ушел.

Он передернулся, обхватил себя за плечи, словно замерз, и Гокудера отвернулся от него, снова глядя на затихающую возню в воротах — так безопаснее и можно наплевать на неуместное желание прикоснуться. Это просто откат после всего. Облегчение, что не лоханулся с системой и все на самом деле работает. Просто ядреный выброс адреналина.

— Какие-то недоделанные молокососы, — сказал он раздраженно.

— Но они протестировали первый слой. Это же хорошо?

Гокудера сунул руки в карманы. Он мог бы сказать, что Савада псих, что ничего хорошего тут нет и быть не может. А эта атака — только начало, попытка прощупать почву, проверить на вшивость. Скоро начнутся другие, круче, смертоноснее, и все они, все до одной, будут направлены не против этого дома, парка, охраны или еще какой неважной херни, а против одного конкретного придурка, который черт знает зачем стал боссом мафиозной семьи. Но конкретный придурок и сам все знал, а открывать рот без повода не хотелось — Гокудера не был уверен, что не пожалеет о том, что может сейчас наговорить.

В конце концов, это не его дело, не его Семья и не его забота. Правильные мысли, они всегда успокаивали, но хрен знает почему сейчас вместо спокойствия и уверенности Гокудера чувствовал только что-то очень похожее на сожаление. Он отказывался думать об этом.

***

Возня закончилась еще до рассвета. В серых, пахнущих дымом сумерках территория парка выглядела как картинка из какого-нибудь второсортного шутера: вынесенные ворота, покосившаяся ограда, черные ямы в земле и пара десятков трупов — достойное завершение этого уровня, переходим к следующим.

Несмотря на оглушающую усталость, Гокудера простоял в дверях рядом с Савадой до самого конца: что бы ни происходило перед глазами, это и в самом деле было отличной проверкой первой линии защиты, и на нее стоило посмотреть. Зачем за происходящим наблюдал Савада, у которого уже посерело лицо, Гокудера не знал, но и не задавал никаких вопросов. Тот отвлекся только раз, ответив на звонок: быстро велел кому-то оставаться на месте и отключил смартфон.

— Берто приехал, — пояснил он, глядя на сполохи Пламени вдалеке. — Пусть подождет по ту сторону ворот, — он криво усмехнулся, дернув углом рта. — На случай, если кто-то попытается сбежать.

Не сбежал никто. Берто с горсткой охраны принялись зачищать территорию, Савада посмотрел на них, щурясь в ярком электрическом свете фонарей.

— Надо выключить. Светает, — медленно проговорил он в никуда и наконец повернулся к Гокудере. Тот фыркнул, неловко отведя глаза. Чужой взгляд был слишком спокойным, слишком взрослым — словно Савада обставил его в какой-то игре, меняя правила на ходу.

— Пойду проверю, что с системой, — заявил Гокудера, заходя в холл. — Если придется делать всю работу по новой, с тебя двойная плата.

— И ужин в пиццерии на набережной. Я помню, что обещал.

Взгляд Савады стал раздражающе растерянным, когда Гокудера ничего не ответил, молча выбив из пачки сигарету и наконец с наслаждением закурив.

— Меня ждет заказ в Кувейте сразу после твоего. Я и так потратил тут слишком много времени, — отрезал он и пошел к себе быстрым шагом, чтобы не слышать ответа.

С первым он соврал, а вот со вторым — нет. Он и в самом деле потратил на этого ненормального, невозможного психа слишком много времени. И слишком много себя. Это мешало работе, это мешало трезво мыслить, это мешало везде и во всем, и бегство было самым простым и самым позорным выходом. По крайне мере, Гокудера точно знал, что этот метод действует, а муть внутри со временем рассеивается. У него богатый опыт забывать и приспосабливаться, как и быть одному. Так проще.

***

Через пару часов привезли щиты, и Гокудера не лег спать, пока не убедился, что они установлены по всему периметру. Савада тоже бродил по дому бледным призраком, тихо переговариваясь по телефону с кем-то, и Гокудера ускорял шаг, натыкаясь на него.

— Скоро подадут завтрак, — сказал тот, перехватив его за рукав в очередной раз, и устало улыбнулся. — Спасибо. Мы отлично сработали вместе, как думаешь?

— Я — спать. Потом поем, — Гокудера выдернул руку, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, что это выглядит грубо. Чертов Савада же не беспокоился о том, каким кретином выглядит, пока лез к нему в кабинете, так зачем о чем-то волноваться? И зачем думать, что тот прав, тысячу раз прав: впервые в жизни Гокудера чувствовал, что работать вместе с кем-то, не в одиночку, выходит легко и просто.

Пальцы Савады разжались, и Гокудера ощутил секундный озноб — ладонь у того была непривычно горячая, почти раскаленная. Наверное, это побочка из-за Пламени, подумал он и бросил, уходя:

— Тебе тоже не помешало бы, выглядишь как хрен знает что.

Савада улыбнулся так широко, что у Гокудеры свело зубы. Черт с ним. Псих, недальновидный придурок и пидарас вдобавок — как будто среди важных шишек редко встречалось такое сочетание.

Гокудера провалился в сон и, хотя ставил будильник, продрых до самого вечера. Судя по тишине, окутавшей дом, все было в порядке и до зубовного скрежета спокойно. Он нашел поднос с остывшим ужином под дверью, поел и принялся за расчеты — определенно стоило усилить защиту ворот и ограды, раз у Савады в противниках ходили такие же кретины, как он сам.

За работой думалось легче. Гокудера решил, что надо взять себя в руки, не вестись на чужую тупость и как можно быстрее закончить все дела. Он и так задержался тут на несколько дней дольше, чем рассчитывал, и винить в этом можно было, конечно, кого угодно, но стоило только себя.

Савада вел себя, словно ничего не случилось, и Гокудера постепенно входил в привычный рабочий ритм. Через пару дней закончили с территорией, к концу недели — с домом. Он мог бы гордиться тем, что сделал, но радости никакой не было — одно раздражение и усталость, которая, казалось, так и росла, копилась в нем с вечера нападения. В какой-то момент даже пришло в голову, что Савада с его интуицией прекрасно мог предотвратить этот недоделанный штурм, но удачно воспользовался случаем проверить Гокудеру. Молодец — очередной маленький мудак, который имеет все шансы вырасти в отличного босса. Заделает потом какой-нибудь девке ребенка, а ее пустит с обрыва.

Гокудера гнал от себя эти дурацкие мысли, но они жгли нутро, так что он выпускал ярость во время тренировок на полигоне, с каждым разом все больше входя во вкус. Савада был прав — один короткий бой отлично прочищал мозги.

Во время перенастройки полигона на внешнюю территорию сгорела пара схем, и Гокудера взялся их заменить, заодно настроив более быстрый и простой переход во внешний режим — на случай, если во время одного из будущих нападений даже его система защиты откажет.

Объяснять новый принцип ее работы надо было Саваде лично, и Гокудера нехотя побрел в его кабинет. Там никого не оказалось — впрочем, снаружи Савады тоже не было.

— Уехал, — коротко сообщил стоящий у гаражей Берто, разглядывая его с уважением — видимо, система в действии произвела на него впечатление. — Позвонить?

Гокудера мотнул головой и пошел обратно к дому, разглядывая парк и поражаясь тому, как быстро тут все привели в порядок — о недавнем нападении не напоминало ровным счетом ничего, даже новые ворота, казалось, не отличались от старых ни одной деталью или царапиной на прочном чугуне.

Завтра работа будет закончена, и можно лететь домой. Гокудера поморщился, поняв, что мысль о перелете вызывает у него недовольство: всего за полторы недели он привык считать домом это место, странное, опасное, с придурочным боссом. По крайней мере тут, наверное, никогда не бывает скучно, подумал он с усмешкой и заметил, как со стороны дома к нему идет Берто.

— Босс сам позвонил. Я передал, что вы хотели поговорить, — сообщил он, протягивая Гокудере трубку, и тот только закатил глаза.

— Что-то случилось? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Савады, и Гокудера быстро ответил:

— Нет, это терпит. До вечера.

— Ага, — проговорил Савада немного рассеяно и вдруг спросил: — Слушай, ты же разбираешься в технике? Машина заглохла прямо посреди дороги...

Гокудера не сдержал издевательский смешок.

— Капот открыть не пробовал?

— Да, Берто то же самое сказал, сейчас я выйду, подожди секунду, — послышался хлопок двери. — И я слышал, как ты посмеиваешься! — заявил Савада радостно. — Не думай, что водитель из меня никудышный, до этого ни разу проблем не было. Берто держит эту машину в полном порядке, ума не приложу, что там не так. Он говорит, последние дни поломок не было...

Гокудера вскинул глаза на Берто, чувствуя, как холодеют сжимающие трубку пальцы.

— Берто, ты выходил из машины, пока смотрел на штурм с той стороны ворот? — тот нахмурился и кивнул, и Гокудера тихо проговорил в трубку: — Не открывай капот.

— Что? Извини, плохо расслышал, сейчас я разберусь с машиной и перезвоню...

— Не открывай капот! — заорал Гокудера и закусил губу, услышав на том конце трубки оглушительный грохот. Связь прервалась, Гокудера швырнул бесполезный телефон в траву и побежал к гаражам, не думая ни о чем.

Это была не его Семья, не его ответственность, не его забота. Но это был Савада. С его невозможной доверчивостью, с усталыми глазами, обгоревшими на макушке волосами, горячими пальцами и губами, которые прижимались осторожно и уверенно. За последнее стоило как следует заехать ему по яйцам или в морду, а значит, Савада был нужен Гокудере живым.

Был нужен.

Когда из-за очередного поворота показался столб дыма, Берто резко выкрутил руль и прибавил скорости, так что Гокудера вцепился в ремень безопасности, не уставая твердить про себя: только попробуй, придурок, только попробуй сдохнуть.

Савада стоял возле обгоревшего остова машины и махал им рукой. Берто затормозил и выскочил к нему, а Гокудера так и остался сидеть в салоне, сцепив зубыи прикрыв глаза. Хлопнула дверца, он открыл их: Савада устраивался на водительском сиденье, пристегиваясь ремнем.

— Берто останется тут, подождет наших людей. Если хочешь, садись сам за руль, — Гокудера мотнул головой, и Савада быстро облизал губы. — Едем домой?

— Да, — ответил Гокудера хрипло. — Едем домой. От тебя несет как от коптильни, которую не мыли полгода.

Савада положил руку на его стиснутый кулак и легонько сжал. Пальцы у него дрожали.

— Кажется, мне потребуется помощь с машинами. Ты же работал с системами для средств передвижения?

— Пока что тебе явно требуется намылить шею — во всех смыслах, — прохрипел Гокудера и добавил, чувствуя, как от чужой ладони по телу растекается огонь. — Могу помочь.

Савада не ответил, только быстро убрал руку и схватился за руль, мягко разворачивая автомобиль.

***

— Это что, настолько срочно? — Гокудера остановился на пороге кабинета, куда Савада, не успев приехать, кинулся так, будто там засел целый легион идиотов с пушками наперевес.

— Очень. Очень срочно, — бормотал тот, сдвигая со стены портрет седого усатого старика. За ним, конечно, был сейф, и Савада, ни секунды не сомневаясь, набрал код. Гокудера вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Поздно. Комбинация уже отпечаталась на сетчатке, в любой момент бери и открывай. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, машинально оглядев пустой коридор.

— Вот, возьми, — позвал Савада, положив на край стола черную, ничем не примечательную коробочку.

Гокудера подошел ближе, пожал плечами и откинул крышку.

В этом кольце не было камня, простая металлическая поверхность с символикой. Воронка вихря в несколько резких росчерков. Ничего особенного на первый взгляд, у него было почти такое же на среднем пальце. Почти. Губы сами собой искривились в нервной усмешке: все его кольца — мусор по сравнению с этим. Кольцо Урагана Вонголы лежало прямо перед ним, а рядом стоял Савада с распахнутым сейфом за спиной.

Он знал, кого приглашал к себе в дом. Он знал о Гокудере все. Ублюдок, сбежавший на край света, бросивший и папашу, и Семью, которую унаследовал бы однажды. Отщепенец без родины, без родни, без единой привязки, которая могла бы снова причинить боль, который так и не научился доверять, не хотел учиться, боялся. Его ничего не держало в Штатах, он умел обращаться с оружием, и самым сильным его Пламенем было Пламя Урагана.

— Ты ищешь хранителя? — спросил Гокудера, чувствуя, что не справляется с голосом. Эмоции душили, скручивались внутри в такую же тугую воронку, как на проклятом кольце.

— Я его уже нашел.

Савада не двигался с места, не пытался подойти, и правильно делал: все чего сейчас хотелось Гокудере — врезать ему от души и, скорее всего, не один раз. Он почти не дышал, сдерживая себя изо всех сил.

— Но мой хранитель уезжает в Кувейт. А потом еще куда-нибудь. Потому что он — сам по себе.

Гокудера только сейчас понял, что всем весом опирается на стол. Выдохнул и медленно поднял голову. Савада нервничал и даже не пытался это скрыть. Стоял рядом, бледный, с напряженно сведенными бровями, в насквозь провонявшей рубашке, и кусал губы.

Злость никуда не делась, но стала как будто глуше, она уже не пыталась разодрать внутренности в клочья, просто была. Наверное, потому что Гокудера верил. Не доверял, пока еще нет, просто верил ему сейчас, злился на себя за это, и ничего не мог изменить.

— Найди другого.

Савада покачал головой и шагнул ближе, с удивительной точностью выбрав момент, чтобы прикоснуться, будто знал наверняка — сейчас уже можно. Когда его пальцы скользнули по плечу и сжались чуть выше локтя, Гокудера не отстранился — за каким чертом выебываться, если в этом все равно нет никакого смысла? Чужой особняк, ставший домом, и чужой босс, ставший нужным, — слишком много поводов задуматься, а так ли уж ты хотел быть один? Желание сбежать как можно дальше теперь казалось глупым. Спасибо, сыт по горло, уже набегался на десять лет вперед. Но остаться — значило навсегда перешагнуть черту. Отказаться от всего, к чему успел привыкнуть, от собственной жизни, которую с таким трудом год за годом собирал по кускам.

— Почему именно сейчас? — спросил Гокудера.

— Не хотел, чтобы ты узнал после, — с заметным усилием сказал Савада, сглотнул и продолжил уже увереннее: — Мне нужен хранитель, это правда. Я знал, что ты мог бы им стать, хотел посмотреть… присмотреться. Пообщаться спокойно. У меня пять хранителей, и только одного из них я могу назвать другом. Мне хотелось… — он фыркнул и тихо, совсем невесело рассмеялся.

— Второго? — уточнил Гокудера, разрываясь между двумя желаниями: тоже нервно заржать или покрутить пальцем у виска. — Ты не босс, — выдавил он наконец. — Ты… я просто не знаю, что такое.

— Мне показалось, мы с тобой похожи. Чем-то. И сложись все немного иначе, ты мог бы или тоже стать боссом, или мы могли бы пересечься раньше, узнать друг друга, вырасти вместе.

— Вонгола с детства подбирала тебе хранителей?

Савада отрывисто кивнул.

— Теперь это уже не важно. Я не хотел, но отказаться не вышло. Сегодня Вонгола — моя Семья, и это не изменится. Но ты можешь жить так, как хочешь. Я бы и предлагать не стал, ты ясно дал понять, что не желаешь иметь ничего общего с мафией, но рано или поздно эта часть правды все равно вылезла бы наружу. Поэтому пусть лучше сейчас, здесь, вот так.

— И что, даже не спросишь?

— О чем? Станешь ли ты моим хранителем? Примешь ли кольцо? Нет. Хранителем ты уже стал, пусть ненадолго и неосознанно, но стал. А кольцо… Это тоже не важно сейчас. Потом, хорошо?

Гокудера выпрямился, и Цуна качнулся к нему. «Цуна», — подумалось отчетливо, — «Давно уже не Савада и не десятый босс Вонголы». И это внезапное понимание самой сложной из всех самых простых вещей в мире будто прорвало плотину. Гокудера стиснул его плечи изо всех сил. Накрывало одновременно горечью, оттого, что все-таки не справился, облажался, вляпался так, что теперь не выбраться, не то изменил себе, не то изменил себя — хрен разберешь; и чудовищным, необъяснимым облегчением. Как будто крошился и осыпался старый тяжелый панцирь, а под ним неожиданно проступало живое, настоящее, о котором давно забыл, а может, и не знал.

Страшно было почти так же, как в детстве, когда пароход отчаливал от берега. Справа — море, слева море, впереди — оно же. Бескрайнее, с новой жизнью за горизонтом. Сейчас эта новая жизнь была гораздо ближе. Смотрела на него, даже не морщась от боли, и ждала. Последний шаг через черту дался Гокудере легче всего — все равно что башкой вниз с верхней палубы прямо в воду, дел-то!

Цуна выдохнул ему в рот, обхватил за бедра, прильнул, отвечая на поцелуй, и замер, когда Гокудера выдернул его рубашку из-под ремня и забрался под нее руками. Ладони обожгло теплом, Цуна прижался сильнее, и Гокудеру повело. Убойный запах и не думал выветриваться, перед глазами снова и снова вставал обгорелый, покореженный остов машины. Было ясно, что это никогда не закончится, что надо что-то делать, перестраивать, менять. Вправлять мозги одному безалаберному идиоту, или вышибать их другим, чтобы запомнили и не смели больше. Но на ближайшие хотя бы полчаса это был еще один «неважный» пункт.

Цуна вздыхал, жмурился, терся о ладонь, хватая за руки, и опять кусал губы. Гокудера смотрел на него, пока мог, сжимал липкие от смазки пальцы вокруг его члена, оттягивал кулак вниз, обнажая головку, медленно, осторожно вел ладонь вверх, наверняка царапая кольцами, но снять их уже не было времени, как не было его и на собственный ремень.

— Прости, я что-то совсем, — Цуна уткнулся лицом в шею, обхватил одной рукой, второй зашарил на ощупь, так что Гокудера не сдержался, застонал сквозь зубы, толкаясь навстречу.

— Давно? — умудрился спросить как раз перед тем, как стало совсем уж не до болтовни.

— Очень.

Гокудера поцеловал его снова.

Они сталкивались пальцами, старались подстроиться друг под друга и синхронно сбивались с ритма. Гокудера думал, что никогда еще так бездарно не дрочил, но Цуна стонал ему в рот, вздрагивал, с каждой секундой подталкивая все ближе к краю. Гокудера зажмурился до белых пятен перед глазами, когда Цуна выгнулся, вскрикнул и напряженно замер, стискивая пальцы на его члене. Руку залило теплым, и Гокудера тихо выругался, прижимая Цуну к себе.

Выпустил его, когда отдышался, шагнул на ватных ногах к столу и сел. Похлопал себя по карманам, нащупал пачку и с наслаждением закурил.

Цуна, натянув штаны, сел рядом. Помолчал, понюхал рукав рубашки и поморщился.

— Ты что-то предлагал насчет шеи? По-моему, пора.

Гокудера смотрел на него сквозь дым и думал, что они как будто поменялись ролями. Сейчас дурацкая, непривычная улыбка лезла на его собственные губы, и избавиться от нее было так же сложно, как от этого ненормального босса. Потому что совсем не хотелось.

— Идем, — сказал он, не вынимая сигарету изо рта. Взял со стола коробочку с кольцом и сунул в карман. — А с этим мы разберемся.


End file.
